Microfluidic modules are useful in various applications. Microfluidic modules can be used to test small amounts of samples in fluid systems for contaminants, chemicals, or other analytes. Microfluidic modules may be used in the body, water systems, industrial fluid systems, or any of a variety of systems having liquid or gaseous components.
Microfluidic modules have been made from a variety of materials. One material is a self-bonding polyimide film that may be etched to form channels. The etched films are then layered and bonded together as described in the commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,932,799. The self-bonding polyimide film disclosed in the '799 patent contains an organotin compound that is employed in a single bonding operation. The organotin compounds react during bonding, and once bonded are not available for use in a second or subsequent bonding operation.